Team Liberty
Team Liberty is the resistance group against Team Rocket, established about 12 years before the time of the main Rise of the Rockets story. Formed by Bluefalcon (Shannon Ramirez), Blackskull (Kane Umbra), and Goldhawk (Markus Aleivy) and based on the Sevii Islands, the team has managed to become the longest-remaining resistance group to oppose Team Rocket. History Formation Since Team Rocket's takeover eighteen years prior to the events of the main story, many resistance groups had sprung up, though all were swiftly crushed. Markus Aleivy, a former member of one of these teams, began acting as a freelancer against Team Rocket, occasionally teaming up with other similar renegades, most notably Shannon Ramirez and Kane Umbra. All three had managed to take out several Rocket facilities over the course of their careers, though that became nearly impossible to do once Team Rocket began expanding their armies and ramping up their defenses. Aleivy, noting this, decided that something else had to be done. He contacted Ramirez and Umbra, telling both to begin gathering followers and coming up with plans. Eventually, after breaking into and deleting the data of the Sevii Islands from the Rocket mainframe, the group met on Four Island, where Aleivy revealed his plans for a new resistance group: Team Liberty. Though originally skeptical, Umbra agreed to the plan, as did Ramirez. Using his wealth, Umbra put a private construction company to work building a main base for the team. Declaration of War Following the official formation of Team Liberty, a Rocket patrol was attacked and news was brought to the Rocket Shadow Admins regarding the resistance. While discussing this with each other, the Shadow Admins received a message from Team Liberty, declaring war on Team Rocket. None of the Admins thought much of this, expecting Liberty to fall within the year. Soon enough, it became clear that that was not the case, as Team Liberty managed time and time again to take out more Rockets and their bases. Operation R.A.L.L.Y. As the war began to shift in Team Rocket's favor and Team Liberty began to lose more operatives than they were recruiting, Goldhawk, Bluefalcon and Blackskull decided to send their next group of recruits to search for and get help from any Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Legendary Pokemon, and trainers that they could find. They dubbed this plan Operation R.A.L.L.Y. The plan was a resounding success in many ways: in a span of two months, Team Liberty had gathered a large force of Legendary Pokémon and Gym Leaders, most of whom took up residence at Four Island. The operation also brought on several unfortunate occurrences. Upon awakening Groudon and Kyogre, the world was thrown into a short span of unbearable heat mixed with unrelenting rain, echoing the conflicts between the two that had occurred in the past. This, in turn, awakened Rayquaza who, after quelling the two titans, was recruited to Team Rocket's side. Later, damage to Regigigas caused the Legendary Golem to fall in Snowpoint Temple, causing an avalanche that buried half of Snowpoint City and killed dozens of people, taking a toll on Team Liberty's public image in Sinnoh. Between both sides' growing use of Legendary Pokémon, it soon became clear that the war front had changed for the worse. The Battle of Four Island Shortly after the beginning of R.A.L.L.Y., the Shadow Admin of Kanto, Sleight, was given the location of the Sevii Islands by a terrorist hacker known as John Ford. Eager to hit Team Liberty at their base of operations, Sleight gave command of the attack to Joker, Shadow Admin of Johto, who quickly amassed a force of Rocket agents and battle machines, such as gunboats and a large airship, and set out to attack Team Liberty. Hearing of the attack, Bounty, Shadow Admin of Sinnoh, headed off with his own agents to participate, pursued by Blackskull and several Elite Liberty members. Even amidst the chaos of the battle on Four Island, an incident involving the Weather Trio provided Team Liberty with an unprecedented opportunity: Team Liberty Executive Selene "Silvermind" Ashera ordered Team Liberty agents in Hoenn to rebel en masse, taking advantage of the Rockets' distraction. Combined with Team Liberty's simultaneous recruitment of Kyogre, who took the Groudon search party to the Battle of Four Island and aided in Team Liberty's defense, Team Rocket's forces in Hoenn were effectively toppled and Shadow Admin Ace deposed. Meanwhile, several agents tried to infiltrate the airship that was sent and one succeeded in both hijacking and destroying it. Team Liberty then began to overpower Team Rocket in the fight due to the latter's loss of resources and men. Team Rocket began to retreat, but not before The Shadowed Man blew up Team Liberty's server room, killing Bluefalcon and badly wounding a few Liberty and Rocket agents. Team Rocket retreated with a large amount of data that they had gotten off the Alamo's servers on many of Team Liberty's agents. The Manaphy Arc The First Battle of Paradise: Rocket Purge Needing another leader to fill in Bluefalcon's empty position, Blackskull promoted Slivermind to Liberty Leader. Hoping to learn the locations of Team Rocket's main bases and determined to retrieve the info that Team Rocket had stolen, Silvermind went to question Silver, a publicly-defected Liberty member who was currently being held at the Alamo. Despite Team Rocket's attempts to break him out of there, Silvermind (with some back-up from a few other Liberty agents) was able to drive them off and secure Silver long enough to get the information she wanted, in exchange for his freedom. Next, she began to assemble a team of agents to help with her mission. Silver had identified the Rocket's Hoenn master facility, Paradise, as well as its location. Since Team Liberty had all but taken over that region, Silvermind figured it would be their best opportunity. She managed to gather several members for her team, among whom were James Arthur, Scott Stone, Scott Williams, Jayron Aaron, Geoff Grahams, and Thomas Solson. Surprisingly, three Gym Leaders, Koga, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina, soon arrived at Four Island and offered to help with the mission. This caused some suspicion, especially from both James and Jayron. Koga was originally Jayron's teacher, and Jayron thought he had been captured by the Rockets a long time ago. Still, with these and several other agents, Silvermind loaded four choppers and headed for Paradise, at Southern Island. When they arrived, they split into two groups. Silvermind, Scott Stone, Geoff, Sabrina, and several other agents went one way, while Surge, Koga, James, Jayron, Scott Williams, and Thomas headed the other direction. Both groups infiltrated the underground base and made their way towards the command center. Silvermind's group was stopped by a large force of Rockets, but the other group was quickly separated in the base, forcing the rockets to divide as well to find all of them. After Surge's Pokemon knocked out the power in the base, Shadow Admin Buzz arrived and ordered the use of Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat. When this failed, he had several Elite Rockets guard the entrance to the control center. Several of the Liberty agents (including a few who had recently arrived) re-grouped and made it to the entrance of the control center. They battled hard, but in the end they were driven back. Silvermind's group (minus Scott Stone and Geoff) were beaten after the Gym Leaders betrayed them, revealing that they did indeed work for Team Rocket. Silvermind was captured, and the rest of the agents with her were held, being released later. With only three Liberty Agents still left in the base, Jessica Ortrune had her Darkrai find them. It located Jayron, Scott Stone, and later James, and teleported them out of the base and back to their own. They were aware of Silvermind's capture, and many, especially Scott Stone, were determined to rescue her. The Second Battle of Paradise: Rescuing Silvermind After a bit of recovering from an attack by The Shadowed Man, which appeared to kill Blackskull, Scott Stone learned about a possible organization that might help them rescue Silvermind called Soil Colossus, Inc. Goldhawk, as Team Liberty's only remaining leader, arranged the needed funds and contacted the organization. They agreed to help rescue Silvermind with the assistance of five Liberty agents. Scott Stone, Jayron Aaron, and Cyan Vero headed out to the meeting point, where they were joined again by Geoff Grahams and Thomas Solson. They were all brought aboard Soil Colossus' stealth sub and headed back to Southern Island. Upon arrival, the sub separated, leaving the Liberty Agents in the main part to battle a large force of Rocket Pokemon that were defending the shore, and the Soil Colossus members dove deep down in a separate unit and burrowed into the ground under Paradise, infiltrating the base from below. After some heavy fighting, the Liberty Agents, led by Scott Stone, made their way into the base and started through the familiar hallways. A force of Rockets attacked them again, leading to another long battle that they eventually won when Shadow Admin Buzz unexpectedly called off the Rockets. Suspecting a trap, the Liberty Agents headed farther into the base and re-joined the Soil Colossus members. They entered the training area in the base to find many of the Rocket agents, the Elite Rockets, the Special Ops. force, led by Jessica Ortrune, and even Dara Trina, a bounty hunter hired by Team Rocket to assist them. Buzz was also there with Silvermind and a remote to control the battlefield. A large-scale battle followed, and in the confusion the Soil Colossus members abducted Silvermind and escaped. Once they left, the battle was quickly ended and the Liberty Agents vacated the premises, realizing they had been once again betrayed. Carl Sandrock, leader of Soil Colossus, sent Scott Stone and Buzz a message each, detailing what he wanted in return for Silvermind: a certain Manaphy, located in the Ice Geode off the coast of Unova. Team Liberty and Team Rocket were each allowed to send members for this search, but they had to work together during the mission. After considering their options, both teams agreed to participate. Bases The Alamo The first of Team Liberty's bases, the Alamo is the most fortified facility that Team Liberty possesses. It is located on Four Island, and remains strong despite the extensive damage that has been done to it. Sevii Island Fallback Bases In the event that they are completely pushed out of Four Island, Team Liberty has established several smaller fallback bases on the other Sevii Islands. Johto Safari Zone The Johto Safari Zone is also being looked into as a possible secret base. Members Team Liberty has been joined by hundreds of trainers as the result of recruiting and the initiation of Operation R.A.L.L.Y. A partial list is provided below: Leaders *Markus Aleivy/Goldhawk (Leader) *Kane Umbra/Blackskull (Leader; imprisoned) *Shannon Ramirez/Bluefalcon (Leader; deceased) *Selene Ashera/Silvermind (Leader; promoted following the death of Bluefalcon. Former Executive of Strategy) *Red (Executive) *Richie Eston (Executive; imprisoned) *Jennifer Green (Executive; deceased) *Scott Stone (Executive) *Jayron Aaron (Executive) *James Arthur (Executive) *Seth Vicens (Junior Executive) *Elena Seaver (Executive) *Josiah Lorn (Executive) *Meghan Vert (Executive) *Danielle Ladon (Executive) Notable Members *Leaf Green (Deceased) *Ethan Gold (Imprisoned with Blackskull) *Brendan Ruby (MIA) *Silver (Defected) *Kyle Eston *Gecynde Wynn *Darren Ketchum *Robert Hill *Andrew *Nathan Jameson *Roland Dracus "The Bold" *Oliver Dracus "The Wise" *Chris Ridot *Alex Lockwood *Jake Soren (Deceased) *Jason Hemming *Rachel Camilla *Nate Delano *Justin Icewater *Kenneth "Ken" Kyro *Alec Lighttree *Cameron Morrill *Drake Masters *Michael Ray *Scott Williams *Ethan Williams *Amelia Williams *Jeremy Anton *Timothy "Tim" Vandius *Andrian Winter *Cal Riggs (Blizzard) *Sabba the Sableye (Temporary) *Cyan Vero *Chloe Hikari *Thomas Solson *Geoff Grahams *Roderick Krane *Zack Furler *Sonja Baron *Ryan Sanders *Joseph Lark *Jordan Robins; brought Roderick Krane to meet with the Liberty leaders when he first arrived on Four Island, later participated in the recruitment of Frontier Brain Thorton. *Several groups of Liberty agents who were captured by Rocket Executive Jessica Ortrune's strike team during the Battle of Four Island; presumably freed. *Many technicians. **Some killed in both bombings on the Alamo **One who assisted the Rockets in gathering information from the Liberty Main Server; deceased. **A large number of technicians operating in the new control center. *A Team Liberty strike team that witnessed the death of Bluefalcon. *A Liberty strike team who rescued Goldhawk from the destroyed lab Ford had trapped him in. *Many agents who were fought against by or fought alongside other agents of TR/TL in the Invasion of Four Island. Pokémon Teams *A number of trained Chansey and Blissey. *A number of Bronzong stationed throughout the base, acting as a security alarm system. Recruited Trainers *Blue Oak (Viridian City Gym Leader) *Yellow (Generation 1 Pokedex Holder) *Brock (Pewter City Gym Leader) *Misty (Cerulean City Gym Leader) *Lorelei (Kanto Elite Four Member) *Jasmine (Olivine City Gym Leader) *Chuck (Cianwood City Gym Leader) *Fantina (Hearthome City Gym Leader) *Byron (Canalave City Gym Leader) *Volkner (Sunyshore City Gym Leader) *Thorton (Johto/Sinnoh Frontier Brain) *Baoba (Johto Safari Zone Owner) *Riley (Famous Trainer) (Aura Wielder and Battleground Trainer) Actions *Established a base on Four Island. *Deleted the locations of the Sevii Islands from Team Rocket's databases. *Shut down several smaller Rocket facilities. *Initiated Operation R.A.L.L.Y. **Recruited 18 Legendary Pokémon to their cause. **Recruited 17 famous Trainers/public figures to their cause. *Captured a large number of Searcher agents, among them one of their Executives. *Uprooted Team Rocket's control of Hoenn. *Attempted to try and destroy Paradise, Team Rocket's master facility in Hoenn. Category:Factions Category:Team Liberty